digimon_ragnarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzemon (Digimon: Ragnarok)
Beelzemon is a main/supporting character in Digimon: Ragnarok. Being the newest incarnation of the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon is one of the strongest members of the Digi-Destined. With Behemoth at his beck and call, and his beloved twin shotguns in his grasp, not many Digimon can challenge Beelzemon and live to tell the tale. PERSONALITY AND HISTORY Beelzemon started out as an Impmon, quickly being subjugated into Fenryrdramon's armies during the Black War's earliest days. Impmon was a brat through-and-through, challenging greater Digimon's commands and rule and even acting out of line very often. Impmon was very unpopular for this reason, even to Lilithmon, a fellow Demon Lord. Impmon, overtime, began to feel very lonely, thus doing just about anything to get some kind of respect or attention. But other Digimon in Fenryrdramon's armies wanted nothing to do with him, unless absolutely necessary. Impmon was eventually chosen to extract the data of Crusadermon from Crusadermon's Tomb in Beta Forest, taking this job as his chance to get some respect, Impmon went with the task. Impmon encountered the Digi-Destined within the Tomb, and immediately began challenging them. He corrupted the local Garurumon into a BlackGarurumon before running off to extract Crusadermon's data for Fenryrdramon. When the Digi-Destined defeated the BlackGarurumon, Impmon and the humans' Digimon began to battle. After a quick-paced, intense duel between Rookies, Impmon was defeated by Gaomon's superior tactics. The group found out Crusadermon's Data was already extracted and sent to Fenryrdramon, as they were about to leave to return to Seraphimon and Ophanimon, Impmon began to cry. He cried, kicked and whined about always being alone, how he only just wants to be able to do something. Most of the Digi-Destined simply took pity, but Luke felt a little sorry for the little Digimon. Luke offered Impmon a gesture of friendship, and told him that he could come along with them. Little would Luke know, this act of kindness would bring along an invaluable member of the Digi-Destined, and a new friend for himself. Impmon followed the Digi-Destined through Beta World and helped them on their journey to stop Fenryrdramon. While most of the enemy Digimon were evil and malicious, Impmon loved pranks and pissing off his opponents. Impmon wouldn't truly Digivolve until the Battle of London against one of Fenryrdramon's earliest general, Zanbamon. Becoming Beelzemon, he destroyed Zanbamon with ease. After the first year of the Black War came to an end, the Digi-Destined settled down for the time being, getting married and having children. Luke and Rayne's was Lucina, with a partner Agumon named Six; Agumon and Mastemon's child. Marcus and Vanessa had Sam, whom had a partner in the form of Veemon, the reformed and reborn Imperialdramon. Beelzemon would actually grow to really like Lucina, becoming an uncle to her, and continuing the help the Digi-Destined during the Black War. Beelzemon is a shit-talker at heart, willing to fight just about anyone he wants. He doesn't really play by anyone's rules, doing as he pleases whenever he pleases. Beezlemon, to many people's surprise, is more a team-player than most would assume. Helping the Digi-Destined fight stronger opponents on multiple occasions. BEELZEMON BLAST MODE During the final days of the Black War, in Alpha World, Beelzemon and the Digi-Destined came across Belphemon Sleep Mode. Machinedramon who was in the region at the time, blasted open a hole to the Dark Area, unveiling Belphemon Sleep Mode, whom was sleeping underneath the Digital World the entire time. After a short battle with the slumbering Demon, they awoke and transformed into Belphemon Rage Mode. Swatting Beelzemon away like a fly, Belphemon had one-shot Beelzemon. He wouldn't return to the fight until he heard Lucina scream in fear, enraging him and forcing him to Digivolve into Beelzemon Blast Mode. Beelzemon Blast Mode is far stronger than his regular form, with a new arm-cannon, the 'Corona Blaster' and new solid-black angel wings, Beelzemon Blast Mode easily took down Belphemon and saving the Digi-Destined. Category:Digimon Characters